ginga_by_keznenfandomcom-20200214-history
Riki
Riki is a legendary bear hound, father of Gin and the first supreme commander and founder of the Ōu army. He is the strongest canine of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and the protagonist of Bear Hunter — Riki-gō. Appearance Riki is a muscular, red-furred Akita dog. He has a brown collar around his neck (he later loses this), and has brown eyes. He gets many scars throughout the series: on his muzzle, chest, back, cheeks and side. Riki is known for his charismatic aura. He often has a very serious expression. In the anime, his fur is darker and browner. Personality Riki is very strong both mentally and physically, hence his name. He was very brave and intelligent bear hound and extremely loyal to Gohē Takeda. The same way, his soldiers show extreme loyalty to him. He figuratively calls them his children. He is generally seen as a mighty, distant and mysterious figure in the eyes of his soldiers. He tends to be serious and expects everyone to do their work and might get a bit angry if orders are not obeyed. It's implied that his personality stayed very same despite losing his memory. He seems to remember his immense hate towards Akakabuto, which made him create and collect his pack in order to slay the bear. He didn't remember his son Gin, which left him very confused until he regained his memories. Riki trusted and cared a lot of Ben and it is unknown why he chose Sniper to be his right hand instead of Ben. He was disappointed and worried as Ben showed up in the battle against Akakabuto despite not being allowed to. Riki has been mentioned to have a uniquely strong sense of justice, as he made Fūga highly impressed and taught him righteousness. Riki was also good friends with him, while most dogs seemed to be uneasy and even racist towards the wolves at first. As shown in Bear Hunter — Riki-gō, he was always quite calm and serious in personality. As a puppy, he showed great maturity for his age and had good manners, always remembering to be polite to his mother whenever he would go visit her. He was also a very good brother, looking after Tsuyo and wanting to make sure he was alright. He was even more of a gentleman when it came to Fuji, and was a good mate and father to her and their firstborn son, Aka. Bear Hunter — Riki-gō Riki is the son of the legendary bearhound, Shiro. For the first time ever, Gohē Takeda chooses two pups to train to be his new hunting dogs, as Riki and his brother Saicho are both equally strong. Riki and Saicho are trained together by both Gohē and their father Shiro, who eventually teaches them their family’s special attack, the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga. While out training one day, Riki is chasing a pheasant shot down by Gohē. Once he gets to it, he bumps into another Akita pup who was also chasing the pheasant. After the two regain their senses, they introduce themselves. The other pup says her name is Fuji, and that she is also training to be a bearhound. After talking for a few minutes, Fuji hears her owner calling her. Riki lets her keep the pheasant, and tells her to hurry so that his owner doesn't see her with it. Upon coming back empty-handed, Riki is scolded by Gohē. Riki acts ashamed, but inside he feels proud. Riki and Fuji meet up a few times more afterwards, becoming very close. Their owners eventually find out about their meetings, but don’t mind it as long as the dogs don't neglect their training. One day, a few years later, Shiro and Gohē drove to the mountains along with other hunters and dogs to kill the bear Akakabuto, who had been attacking humans lately. Riki and Saicho want to follow, but their father Shiro tells them not to. Their younger brother Tsuyo disobeys and follows their father, despite Riki and Saicho’s pleas for him not to. Later that day, Riki learns that his father and Tsuyo have been killed. Riki, who promised himself that he wouldn’t ever cry, sobs heavily as Fuji tries her best to comfort him. That night he has a nightmare about Tsuyo, waking up with a jolt soon after. Five more years pass, and Riki is now an adult. He and Fuji have become mates and are expecting their first litter. Riki enters a conflict with Saicho, who has become obsessed with the power of the Battōga, leading him to become reckless and even jealous of his brother. Later on, Riki and Saicho encounter Akakabuto again after Saicho recklessly decided to go out and kill the bear on his own, his brother following him. Realizing how selfish he had been, Saicho apologizes to Riki before attacking Akakabuto, yelling for Riki to run. Riki reluctantly does so, not wanting to leave his brother but knowing that there's nothing he can do to save him. That night, Riki goes back to the scene of the fight and buries his brother's body, promising to be strong for his brothers and father. The very next morning, Fuji gives birth to a single son, whom she and Riki name "Aka". Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Riki is Gohē Takeda's best hunting dog and known as the last true bearhound. He is also Fuji's mate and Gin's father. On a hunt searching for traces of Akakabuto, Riki and Gohē get attacked by the bear. They both get badly wounded and cling to life by hiding in a cold crack in a cliff. Gohē tries to make Riki eat by chopping off his own leg and forcing the meat down Riki's throat, but Riki only throws the meat back up again. As Akakabuto appears, Riki attacks him despite Gohē's orders of leaving him alone. Daisuke appears with Gin on a snowmobile to help out, but only ends up making matters worse. Gohē manages to drag Daisuke into safety in the crack, but the day-old Gin is on his own outside, watching his father fight for his life. Riki is badly wounded, and uses his last ounce of strength to throw Gin to safety. Riki is too exhausted to drag himself to safety, and Akakabuto throws him into a deep crevasse. After that, Riki lost his memory, and only recalls the hate for Akakabuto, causing him to start the Ōu army with gathering an army of about 70 dogs, mainly consisting of abandoned hunting dogs. As Gin joins the group, Riki doesn't remember having a son. Gin and the other dogs leave the Ōu mountains to gather dogs, while Riki stays in the mountains to fight off Akakabuto's minions. When the final battle gets closer and the dogs return, Riki tries to perform an ambush, all by himself on Akakabuto, but it turns out to be Akakabuto's son, Gaki, who is serving as a substitute. Several more bears appear, and they tear down trees and throw them on Riki, burying him alive. Final Battle By a miracle, Riki survives, but is late for the final battle. He has regained his memory, and rushes to help his comrades and son. The wounded Smith can't bear to see his friends get killed, and finds Gohē to get him to shoot Akakabuto. Gohē shoots Akakabuto, and he falls to the ground, seemingly dead. However, much to everyone's surprise, Akakabuto rises again. He gets up and strikes Gohē, breaking his rifle and throwing him back. Riki throws himself at Akakabuto to protect his son and owner, but is caught in the demon bear's claws. He tries again, but Akakabuto is already prepared, and catches him between his paws. Gin kills Akakabuto with the Zetsu Tenrō Battōga. Badly wounded Riki dies soon after finishing his last words, just as the first rays of morning sun hit him, surrounded by his howling soldiers. Wolf Arc Riki doesn’t appear formally but is mentioned. In front of his grave, Gin, Yamato, Zero, Hayate, and Reima swear to defeat the evil wolf emperor Gaia and restore peace. Ginga Densetsu Weed Riki is mentioned few times and seen in flashbacks as the first supreme commander of Ōu and the father of Gin. Riki's ghost speaks to Hōgen. Riki explains to Hōgen that a soul of justice will never vanish. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Red Akita Inu